


Assisting Arrest

by Zolac_no_Miko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Danny and Matty Williams visit the Oregon Zoo; based on <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgrITgRXnQY&feature=player_embedded#t=4s">this scene</a> from episode 1.18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assisting Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, Portland, Oregon, what? Bear with me, I have my reasons. Oh my god you guys, this fic is ridiculous for so many reasons, most of which are probably only obvious to me. But I really can't get over the burning irony of finally being suckered into writing H50 fic, and it doesn't even take place in my home state.
> 
> Dedicated to sirona_gs because we both wanted to see nine-year-old Danny fic, and I wanted her to write it, but she tricked me into it with the help of pathetic Danny eyes. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, BB.
> 
> Also [available on Livejournal](http://zolac-no-miko.livejournal.com/75007.html).

“Whoooaa, Matt, look at that!” Danny Williams, nine years old, hauled against his father's arm, pointing. A high school girl with blonde hair, glasses, and a green Oregon Zoo volunteer badge stood on the grass several yards away with a fierce-looking hawk on her arm, smiling as she answered questions from the small knot of zoo-goers clustered around her. Danny tugged against his father's grip again. “That is so cool! Dad, Dad, can we—”

“Who cares about some stupid bird? I wanna see the monkeys!” Danny's younger brother Matt hauled on his mother's arm, pulling in the opposite direction.

“What? That's stupid!” Danny yelled. “Are you crazy, hawks are way cooler than monkeys, they can fly and they have talons and they can see for like a million miles—”

“I don't care, I like monkeys, let's go see the monkeys!” Matt yelled back, pulling hard.

“Daniel and Matthew Williams, **settle down** ,” commanded their father. The boys quieted immediately. “We're going to have lunch in this nice café, okay, and you boys are going to behave yourselves, and then, after lunch, we'll go see the hawk _and_ the monkeys, okay?”

“But I wanna see the monkeys _now_!” whined Matt, bouncing up and down impatiently.

“ _After lunch_ ,” Mr. Williams repeated sternly.

Matt pouted and stomped petulantly. After a few moments he let go of his mother's hand and dug in his pockets, pulling out a lollipop and starting to pick at the wrapper. “Ah-ah-ah!” warned his mother. “Put that away, Matt, that's for after lunch, too!” Matt's lip stuck out even farther, but he put the candy back in his pocket.

Danny smirked, pointing a finger at his brother. “Ha ha~! You got in trouble!”

Matt scowled. “Shut up, Danny! ...Anyway, you're an idiot, monkeys are totally cooler than hawks!”

“Nuh-uh! _You're_ the idiot, you were dropped on your head when you were a baby. Dropped on your head!”

“Whatever, Danny! You were adopted!”

“I was not!!”

“You so were! That's why you have blond hair and blue eyes and everyone else in the family has brown hair and brown eyes!! Adopted~!”

“Not even, Grandpa was blond when he was little, I've seen pictures, you don't know what you're talking about—”

“Boys! **_Enough_** ,” said their father. “Neither of you was dropped on your head or adopted, now _stop fighting_.”

Danny chewed on the inside of his lip. “Sorry, Dad,” he apologized.

Matt crossed his arms and looked rebellious. “...Yeah, sorry Dad,” he grumbled after a few moments.

Mr. and Mrs. Williams' eyes met over the boys' heads with a couple of sighs and wan smiles. “Come on, boys, let's get some food,” said Mrs. Williams as she ushered her sons through an entrance marked 'AfriCafe' and into line. “What do you want to eat, huh?”

Matt squinted at the menu then looked down again, scowling at the toe of his sneaker as he scuffed it against the tiled floor. “Chicken fingers,” he mumbled.

Danny was gawking at the snack carts they'd passed on their way in. “Mom, Dad, can we get cotton candy and ice cream later?”

“You can have one or the other, not both,” his mother told him.. “We've got to wake up really early tomorrow for our flight back to New Jersey, so we're having an early dinner at Uncle Mark and Aunt Jessie's house, and I don't want you to spoil your appetite, okay? Now what do you want for lunch?”

Danny looked at the menu and screwed up his face. “...I _guess_ I'll have a hot dog,” he said, sounding doubtful.

Mrs. Williams raised an eyebrow at him. “You _guess_ , huh? What's with the attitude?”

“Well, they're not very good here, are they? Not as good as hotdogs back _home_.” Danny scrunched up his nose snobbily.

His dad laughed, ruffling his already-messy shock of blond hair. “That's my boy!”

Danny grinned. “Can I have an orange soda, too?” he asked hopefully.

His mom smiled. “Sure, hon. How about you, Matty? You want an orange soda?” There was no answer. “...Matty?” Mrs. Williams looked around. Her younger son was gone. “Matt! Honey, where's Matt?”

Danny rolled his eyes and took off running. “I know where he is, I'll go get him!” he yelled.

His mother swiped for him and missed. “Danny—!”

“Monkeys!” shouted Danny.

“Daniel, you get your brother and come right back, do you hear me?” his father called after him.

Danny pelted down the concrete path, weaving through the crowds of people. Skidding to a halt outside of the monkey enclosure, he craned his neck, searching; sure enough, there was his little brother, leaning against the safety railing and watching the monkeys–with a lollipop in his mouth. Danny grinned as he made his way toward his brother; Matt was going to be in sooooo much trouble. “Ha!” he exclaimed, clapping a hand on his brother's wrist. “Caught you red-handed, Matthew Williams! You're under arrest!”

Matt pulled the lollipop from his mouth so he could yell at his brother. “Shut up, Danny, you're not a cop!” He yanked at his wrist, trying in vain to pull free.

“You're gonna be in trouble~! Mom and Dad are gonna throw the book at you!” He pointed a finger at the lollipop. “Candy before lunch is a major offense, that's fifty years in lock-up!”

Matt scowled, yanking at his wrist again, and then shoving at Danny's chest with his shoulder. “Let go of me, stupid!”

Danny's grin widened, and he dug in his back pocket. “You're assisting arrest!” he crowed, pulling out a pair of bright orange plastic handcuffs and snapping one of them around Matt's wrist. Before Matt had a chance to react, he snapped the other one around the railing and grabbed the lollipop out of Matt's hand. “I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad~!” he cried out gleefully and started to run off.

“Danny! DANNY, LET ME GO!!” Matt yelled, face red, and then threw his head back and screamed as loud as he could.

Danny winced. “YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!” he shouted back over his shoulder. He zipped through the crowd again, but slowed to a walk as he approached the café. Matt was definitely going to be in trouble for eating the candy, but now that he thought about it, his mom and dad wouldn't exactly be pleased with Danny for leaving his brother handcuffed to a railing outside the monkey enclosure.

“Danny!” his mother called. Danny hid the lollipop behind his back and jogged over to his parents. “Danny, where's your brother?”

Danny did his best to pull a mournful, disappointed face. He sighed deeply and shook his head. “Guess we lost him.”

Mr. Williams frowned. “ _Daniel_.”

“He was eating candy!” Danny protested, whipping out the lollipop to show them.

Mr. Williams took the lollipop from him, frowning deeper. “Daniel, _where is your brother?_ ”

Danny threw up his hands. “Okay, okay, I'll go get him!” he exclaimed, exasperated, and then he was off and running again. He started to dig in his pocket for his orange plastic handcuff keys, but stopped when his brother came into view. A boy about Danny's age with dark, shortly-cropped hair was with him, a blue sheet tied around his neck and a paper cut-out of the Batman symbol pinned to the chest of his gray t-shirt.

While Danny watched, the boy picked the lock of the plastic handcuffs with a bent paperclip and clapped Matt on the shoulder. “There now, citizen, you're free!” he announced, grandiose.

“HEY!” shouted Danny, running up to him. “You can't do that!”

The dark-haired kid turned towards Danny, then reached into his pocket and threw something at him. A small, rainbow-colored rubber ball ricocheted off of Danny's chest and bounced away. Danny stared at the kid like he was a lunatic; the kid scowled and scrambled after the ball, retrieving it. “That was knockout gas, you're supposed to be asleep now!” he exclaimed.

Danny flailed his arms. “Are you crazy?! _He's_ the bad guy, not me! He was assisting arrest, why do you think he's handcuffed?!”

“Resisting,” said the kid. “ _Resisting_ arrest.”

“Whatever! You're not supposed to help him escape!”

The kid crossed his arms, hazel eyes flashing. “Why should I believe you?”

Danny dug in his pockets, digging out his plastic police badge. “I'm a cop, see? Badge, cop, I'm the good guy! You're supposed to _help me_ , not throw knockout gas at me and help the bad guy escape, _what is wrong with you—?!_ ”

“Well, _I_ didn't know, you don't have to yell at me,” said the kid, sounding pissy. “Maybe next time you shouldn't run off and leave your suspect unguarded—”

“Steve!” a male voice shouted, and the kid turned his head. “Come on, son, let's go!”

The kid–Steve–turned back to Danny. “Crime doesn't pay!” he shouted, then turned and ran off.

Danny cupped his hands around his mouth. “I don't think you're really Batman!” he called after him. Steve didn't look back, but he grabbed the corners of his cape and held them up like wings as he ran.

Danny watched Steve join up with his family, a man, two women, and a small, blonde girl. One of the women ruffled Steve's hair. “Hey, Stevie, having fun? We've got a pretty cool zoo here in Portland, huh?”

Steve scrunched up his face. “I dunno, Auntie Lauree, it's okay, I guess. The Honolulu Zoo is better....”

Matt punched Danny in the arm. “Ow!”

“Jerk! I'm telling Mom and Dad you handcuffed me to the monkey cages!” Matt shouted, and took off running. Danny gleefully took off after him.

“The suspect is fleeing, requesting back-up! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!”

**Author's Note:**

> Danny may have always wanted to be a cop, but I'm pretty sure Steve wanted to grow up to be Batman. Based on how he operates now. ;)


End file.
